A Cold Voice
by Kinue
Summary: 3 months after Pitch was enveloped by his own nightmares, Jack is warming up to his new friends and family. Until Jack hears an all to familiar voice. He thought it had gone away...he thought it had left him alone. He is more wrong than he thinks. (First story...please be gentle) (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Prologue

**Prologue – **

There was always a voice. It appeared soon after I woke from the lake. It didn't sound like the calm tone which gave me my name right when I awoke. It sounded cold, and demonic. It would echo and whisper in my ears unpleasant things. Like nails on a chalk board, it gave me shivers.

I wish it would leave me alone. I need comfort…I need change.


	2. Unwanted return

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rise of the guardians...yet...haha JK**

**Unwanted return-**

There were sounds of banging and laughter coming through the door of North's personal workshop. He was currently working on an ice model of a Ski resort Barbie Doll, including a matching wardrobe. He flinched as another crash erupted from the main workshop. He gripped the tiny hammer and chisel more precisely and got back to work. He placed the chisel at the corner of Barbie's mouth and began to hammer while humming Jingle Bells. The sound of something crash followed by a series of laughter and shouting made North scrape a nasty joker smile across the dolls now ruined face.

He looked at his hard work in disbelief. He sat up from his desk and thumped to the door and swung it open to see what all the commotion was about. Bunnymund was looking up and yelling at Jack as he sat at the top of a large pile of red toy robots.

"Ay, get down from there ya bloody show pony!" Bunny said with his ears back.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around up here" Jack replied with a smirk. As soon as Bunny started to climb the pile Jack would frost the stack and Bunny would fall backwards, leaving him with a frosted nose and a puffy tail. Jack chuckled at the site of it, but Bunny started to huff with anger.

"Why don't ya come on down here so I can teach ya a lesson or two 'bout messin with ma warren!"

Jack pretended to think for a second and replied with a simple "Nope".

In the midst of the arguing, Phil was yappering in his yeti language about how hard he worked on stacking those robots. The elves were making a non-stop jiggling noise with their hats as they ran around trying to avoid falling robots. Bunny roared with anger and desperately tried to climb the pile in vain.

North pinched the bridge of his nose. 'So much noise' he thought. He stepped up and bellowed in his Russian accent "Vat are you all doing?!". All the yetis, and elves including Jack and Bunny froze right where they were just realizing how much commotion they were making.

Bunny was the first to speak up. "FrostBite thought it would be funny to make it snow in ma warren this mornin."

North turned to Jack who just shrugged and chuckled. Jack loved to mess with Bunny because his reactions were always so hilarious, plus he didn't mind hanging out with Bunny every once in a while. "Iz dis true Jack?" Jack beamed a little more and floated down from the pile. "Yah, but it was just a prank" he said with a devious smile".

Looking at Jack's smiling face made North ease up a little. He was so full of spirit and joy. He had the heart of a teenager and couldn't help but to get into trouble. North could see Jack meant no harm and turned back to Bunny with his Jolly smile. "Ah come on Bunny, Jack vas just playing a joke. Loosen up a bit." North said with a jolly laugh.

Bunny pouted for a second and glared at Jack. "Whateva…." He tapped the ground twice with his foot and his tunnel appeared. "Just stay out of ma warren." He said sternly, and with that he hopped in the tunnel and disappeared.

Jack looked around at the mess they had made, he felt kind of guilty for causing Santa to stop working so close to Christmas. Christmas was only 2 months away, and this was the time that North was busiest. He sighed and walked over to Phil and began to help stack the robots again. "Sorry for causing a ruckus Santa. I shouldn't have interrupted you when you're so busy." He floated higher in order to place a robot at the top of the stack and returned to the floor. When he did North embraced him in giant hug making Jack gasp for breath.

"Vat are you talking about Jack? There iz nothing to apologize for" he said with a soft chuckle.

"But…" Jack began.

"No Jack it iz all right. Don't be so polite. Call me North from now on. After all, we are family now."

Jack smiled at the thought. North set him back on the ground and walked back to his own shop, leaving Jack to ponder in his thoughts.

* * *

Jack sat in the windowsill looking out at the snow covered land. A few months ago, Jack had joined the guardians and helped defeat Pitch. He felt he joined for selfish reasons. Just to get back his memories Jack decided to help. While working with them, Jack realized there was so much more than snow days and loneliness. They had given him friends and family.

Ever since Jack had woken up from the lake, he would hear a loathsome voice whisper into his ears. It would sound far off and distant. It would murmur horrifying things and in some unlucky cases, even hallucinations.

"_No one can see you…they all ignore you. Kill them all…just wipe them all out with a blizzard. You could sit and watch their limbs fall off and the lights leave their eyes."_

"_You're a winter spirit…you're cold and heart less. It wouldn't be a big deal to murder."_

It would often give jack disturbing visions of himself murdering people.

_J__ack was lounging in a tree in the small town of Burgess. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple walking through the forest and watched as they laughed and giggled and ran after each other. They ventured to a hill overlooking the river bank. Jack had heard many adults say not to go by the river because the river had a nasty current and rocks that were sharp and jagged. _

_The boy stood at the hill top and pretended to lose his balance. For some reason jacks blood boiled. He sent his winds over and knocked the boy, making him really loose his balance and he tumbled down the hill and landed at the bottom with a nasty CRACK. Jack just looked with glassy eyes noticing that the boy had snapped his neck. Many rocks had impaled him. Through his throat, chest, and leg. He laid motion less, eyes wide and dead, and his leg was turned in the wrong direction. The girl wailed and let out a terrifying scream and looked away as she vomited at the sight of it._

_Jack came to his senses and fell out of the tree in disbelief. He writhed on the ground clenching his head between hands and began to sob, but when he looked up again, the girl was gone. The whole forest was silent. The river bed was empty and he knew that it was another of the hallucinations._

Jack sighed, fogging up the window for a second. The voice was with him for almost 300 years, but as soon as he had met the sandman for the first time, it had vanished.

_When Jack touched the dream sand, dolphins had burst out leaving Jack with a crooked grin on his face. He had felt enlightened and somewhat softer. From that day the voice showed up less and less as he made encounters with the Easter Bunny, and the workshop yetis as he tried to break into Santa's shop._

But the day he had joined the guardians, the voice had totally left him. He hadn't heard it since.

He heard voices enter the room and turned to see Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy back at Santa's workshop. He had just realized how late it had gotten. Everyone got together in the evening to talk and relax, but sandy always had to leave early to fulfill his dream duties.

"Ay Frostbite, come on over here" Bunny said with a smirk. Jack was glad to see he wasn't mad anymore, and walked over to greet everybody.

* * *

About an hour later, they were all sitting in front of the fire with hot chocolate listening to Jack's silly story.

"There I was...out in the field…FIGHTING A GIANT MOOSE!" Jack pulled out two sticks and placed them against his head to symbolize horns and let out a weird bellowing noise which they all guessed was supposed to be a moose call. Everyone laughed. Tooth was holding her sides as she sat on the couch, Bunny was trying to stifle a laugh but failed, North was letting his booming laugh escape his lungs, while the Sandman sat with a wide grin.

Jack's neck tingled, but he paid no mind to it and continued. "I was ready to battle him, when just then-"Jack felt a shiver run up his spine. He froze dead in his tracks listening in horror as a familiar voice cut in.

"_**Jack…Jack…"**_

Jacks mouth felt dry, and he stumbled to keep his balance.

"_**Jack…Jack…"**_

"Ay Frostbite, are you all-"

Jack fell over knocking over the table and sending the mugs to the ground with a crash. The guardians watch in horror as Jack covered his ears and began to scream. North tried to get Jack under control, but he continued to writhe and scream on the floor. Tooth looked like she was about to cry, and Bunny watch wide eyed. He was scared by the fact that the Spirit of Fun was having a meltdown.

Bunny was knocked out of his daze when he heard North shout. "Sandy! Put Jack to sleep!"

Sandy nodded his head and shot golden sand into Jacks face. His eye fluttered shut and he fell into a sleep. The guardians all looked at each other wide eyed asking themselves, what just happened?

**Wow this is my first real chapter, so I'm really looking forward to the feedback! I'm surprised at how long this took. I'll try to update next week. PLEASE COMMENT! :D**

**Jack: "Kiki! Why am I having a melt down so early?!" *chibi freak out***

**Kinue: "Because it adds suspense."**

**Jack: "IT ADDS WHAT?!"**


	3. Everythings alright

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rise of the guardians nor will I ever...darn**

"**Everything's alright"-**

Jack awoke to the annoying jingling of the elves hats. He cracked his eyes open and his vision blurred. He had a kink in the back of his neck, almost as if he had slept wrong. He put his hand to his throat and coughed to clear it. It felt raspy and soar. Jack slowly sat up and looked around. He was back in his room, wrapped in his soft blue bed sheets.

It was a simple room with wood floors, a wooden desk in the left corner, a single window on the far side of the room, and a wooden bed in the middle of the right side of the room. The walls were a snow white with light shaded frost designs running from the bottom to the top. The thing that stood out most about the room was the ceiling. Looking up there were patterns of clouds that seemed to move with the wind. Jack loved that about his room, and often he would lie down on his bed and stare at the ceiling for hours.

He turned his head to the soft breeze coming from the open window to the right. Jack sat up and tossed his feet over the side of the bed and sat with his elbows on his knees.

He glanced at the elves that were fighting over a ginger bread woman. One elf pulled the ginger woman up to him and pretended to kiss it. The other elf smacked him on the head while grabbing the ginger woman and ran out of the room soon followed by his friend. Jacks room was now in complete silence and he now had time to think to himself.

He stood and closed the door. He walked over to the open window and sat on the windowsill with his feet dangling over the edge. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He remembered what happened last night…or was it a dream? Jack rubbed his sore throat and thought to himself 'No, it really happened'. He was kinda pissed at the sudden turn of events. He ran his hand through his frosty white hair in irritation. Just when he thought life when falling into place, something had to happen. Worst of all the Guardians…his family, had to watch his pathetic melt down. What was he going to tell them? Jack didn't want to be a burden. After all, they took him in after the defeat of Pitch without a question. They would always give to Jack, but Jack felt he had nothing to offer.

Why wouldn't it leave him alone? He gripped the windowsill, and a harsh layer of frost covered it. He took a deep breath and loosened his grip. It was important that he kept his cool and didn't have another panic attack.

He turned his head to the sound of his door opening and the fast fluttering sound of wings. Tooth was the first to enter and frantically looked around the room seeing that Jack wasn't in his bed. She softened a bit when she saw Jack sitting in the window. Bunny entered with Sandy soon followed by North.

He turned his head back out the window to avoid eye contact. His heart thumped in his chest, what were they going to say? Jack felt his palms get sweaty and he focused on not showing his nervousness.

His nervousness was very noticeable thou. The guardians all took sideways glances at each other. Sandy saw that as soon as they entered, Jack had turned his head away. He could see that he was in deep thought with a small scowl on his face. Jack was gripping the windowsill again.

North was the first to speak up. "Ah Jack, how are you feeling?!"

North's loud voice made Jack jump a little. He didn't want to seem suspicious; he had to act like nothing was wrong. Jack turned around with his signature smirk. He hoped off of the window sill, picked up his staff, and floated to the corner of his desk and sat.

"Ay, what was up with ya yestaday, with ya melt down?" Bunny said seriously.

"Yah, I'm alright…um sorry I must have been a little tired yesterday." He continued jokingly. Bunny looked at him quizzically. "I was hyped up on caffeine. I know you told me to stay clear of coffee and that it isn't good for a teenager, but while I visited Jamie last week he gave me something called StarBucks." Bunny continued to look at him disapprovingly. "I got kinda hooked on it, and honestly I hadn't slept for days and I guess it finally caught back up to me." Jack was surprised at how easy the lie had come together.

"Sorry if I scared you all." Jack said apologetically. Tooth looked relieved, and Bunny looked like he eased up a little.

"Jack, I hope you learned a lesson about dat coffee" North said almost fatherly.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Jack reassured.

"Ay, don't ya go all nutty on us again Frostbite." Bunny said with a smirk.

Jack pretended to gasp. "Are you really worried about me kangaroo? I'm touched." Jack said while cupping his hands into a heart towards Bunny.

"In ya frosty dreams, ya bloody show pony!" Bunny retorted trying to keep an angry face, but the guardians all knew that he was happy that Jack was acting normal again.

Sandy made a sign of a man with Z's coming out of his head while pointing to Jack. North nodded his head in agreement. "I think we should leave Jack to get some more rest."

Bunny nodded and tapped the ground twice with his foot. "See ya later Frostbite. I've got some work to do back at ma warren. We'll all meet up again later." Bunny said before hopping into his tunnels.

Sandy and North turned and left, but Tooth was the last to leave. She turned back and fluttered in front of Jack. Tooth had always found Jack so captivating. The way his Frosty blue eyes would clash with his dark eye brows and snowy hair. She loved his smile most though. His smiles always gave sneak peeks of the pearly whites that would make her heart skip a beat…maybe even two.

Tooth cupped Jacks cheek in her hand. She was still a little worried about Jack, caffeine or not, what she saw last night had scared her. She never wanted to witness anything like it ever again. She leaned in closer and asked in a whisper. "Are you sure you're alright." Her violet eyes were serious and worried.

Jack loved the way Tooth cared for him so much. The emptiness from being alone for 300 years was quickly filled with the love and affection from Tooth. Tooth always made him feel warm, which was kind of weird for a winter spirit. He always seemed to get trapped in her violet eyes. It took him a second to realize that she was talking to him. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Tooth. Seeing her sad face would always make Jacks heart shatter.

"Don't worry Tooth, Everything's Alright." Jack said reassuringly.

Tooth gave a soft smile. Just realizing that she was still touching Jack, she quickly pulled away. "Well I better let you rest some more" she managed to stutter. With that she quickly left the room blushing furiously.

Jack touched his cheek where Tooth's had had just been. It tingled and still felt warm. He smiled to himself and shut his door again.

* * *

Pitch paced in his dark cavern starring at the globe. He sneered at all of the glittering lights that emitted from the various countries. Looking at the globe only reminded him that he had failed. It made his stomach twist in anger. Dark sand flowed around him like restless waves.

3 months ago he had set a brilliant plan in motion only to be interfered by a petty winter spirit. He clenched his jagged teeth. His yellow eyes twitched restlessly. The one who interfered was none other than Jack Frost. Just the name made Pitch's blood boil. Jack had made a fool out him…he took everything away from him. What really angered Pitch was the fact that he had really underestimated Jack. It made him feel foolish and idiotic. Pitch's very own nightmares had dragged him down into the dark cavern bellow the rotten bed post. They were going to devour and steal his very own power. Pitch had barely gotten away.

He had sustained many injuries. Including a jagged scar down his back, from his skin getting caught on the bed post as he was dragged into the hole. He had hid for two months to heal and gather any fear he could find. He was able to regain control of his nightmares, but he was still rather weak. Too weak to be doing any sort of fighting. Pitch had decided to take this time to plot revenge. He licked his lips. Revenge was so sweet. He needed to be able to crush the Guardians once and for all.

He was lost in terrible thought and the Dark sand swirled around. He stopped and felt something odd. His eyes opened wide and he lifted his arms as if to feel something. He felt fear…genuine fear. Not from himself, but from someone or something else. He opened his eyes wider and drew a horrid smile on his gray face.

"This fear belongs to sweet little Jack Frost!" He said, almost singing it.

Jacks fear was so fresh and exhilarating. It had been a long time since Pitch had encountered so much fear from Jack. This made him almost curious, but he didn't care. His veins bulged and he felt power course through him. His pupils were now nothing more than slits.

"What causes you such fear little Jack!?" Pitch said to himself giggling.

With this fear, Pitch would be more powerful than before in a matter of weeks. He couldn't believe his own luck!

"Well little jack…looks like fear is becoming your best friend." Pitch hissed and chuckled like a mad man.

**A/N: Please comment and make any suggestions for change! I really appreciate all of those who stop to read my fic. w **

**Tooth: " Kiki! Why would you give me and Jack such an embarrassing scene?!"**

**Kinue: *blushes* "I thought it was kind of cute."**

**Tooth: "All the Jack fangirls are after me!"**

**Kinue: "Well Jack is a hotty…imagine him with his shirt off…"**

**Tooth: *nose bleed***

***fangirl crowd drags Tooth away***

**Tooth: "Nooooo!"**


End file.
